Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by Rita21
Summary: What happens when Rita and friends, and Ash, go into Whose Line Is It Anyway? Find out in his CAR RAZY show of Whose Line!


Whose Line is it Anyway? 

By: Me

Characters: Prynces, Slim, Rita, and Ash.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or Drew, or Ash, or Poke Balls, I also don't own you but read this anyways.

Setting: on set of Whose Line is it Anyway

Authors Note: Hello I decided to take two of my closest friends and put them in along with myself (Rita), and Ash Ketchum from pokemon.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

Drew: Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway!, where you earn points that don't matter. Today we have a great show with even better people. Lets introduce our first pair of contestants. Chocolate hyper Prynces! *Audience yells screams applauds and whistles*. And her partner, Rita! *Audience yells applauds* And our next pair, introducing our newest player, Slim! *Audience yells and applauds* and his partner, Ash…*crickets in background*

Ash: Yes, yes hold your applauds

Audience: We are.

Ash: - ______ -

-Drew: All righty then, onto our first game of, **Party Quirks**. In this game, Slim will be the host of a party, and the rest of you will act as your card says. *Hands out cards* Ready? Go.

Slim: Ok, chips, dip, punch-

*Ding dong*

Prynces: (is half monkey half door saleswoman) Who who ha ha! Hi! I'm selling a lovely glass unbreakable, banana stained, with gold doorknobs, $199.99!

Slim: ok…dip?

Prynces: no, I only eat banana dip…got any?????

Slim: o _____ o

*Ding dong*

Rita: (is a cheerleader cop) Ready? OK! Gimme an H!

Aud.- H!

Rita: gimme an A!

Aud.- A!

Rita: Gimme an N!

Aud.: N!

Rita: Gimme a D!

Aud.: D!

Rita: gimme a…Cuffs!

Aud.: Cuffs!

Rita: put it all together and what does it spell? HANDCUFFS!

Slim: YAY!…..ummm……Ahem, I mean welcome.

*Ding dong*

Ash: (is a crazed maniac who lives on the street with three poke balls and every time someone passes by he throws one at them) Hey, spare change for an old man?

Slim: Hi, ASH!

*Ding!* (correct)

Slim: Ok all cheerleader cops and monkey saleswoman OUT!

*ding ding ding*

-Drew: Great game! 1000 points to Slim. Now our next game is called, **Newscasters**. This game is played with all four of you. Prynces and Slim will be the anchors, Rita will be in charge of weather, and Ash has sports. Go.

Slim: Hello and welcome to the 6 o'clock news at 10. I'm Slim Shady, and this is Prynces Choc Late. Today in news a cat was stuck in the tree, luckily there was a dog by. 

Prynces: In other news, a house catches on fire after a man dropped a lit cigar in the trashcan, he said he was trying to hide it from his wife.

Slim: Now a look at the weather with Rain E'Day. Rain.

Rita: Thanks Slim, today we will have a light chance of snow, then rain. After that the snow will melt and then the temperatures will rise to 89 degrees. Back to you Slim.

Slim: Wow looks like a great week. Now we move onto our sportsman, Hock E'Stick. Hock.

Ash: Today in sports, Kobe Bryant made a surprise appearance on the court today, to watch his son play, who took his place on the court. And in Baseball, Derrick Jeter hit 5 homeruns in a row, until they found out he was using a metal bat. Back to you Slim.

Prynces: That's all for today join us tomorrow on the 6 o'clock news at 10 where our special guest is Rosie O'Donnell. 

*BUZZ*

Drew: pretty good 100 points to all except the anchors.

Prynces&Slim: Aw….

Prynces: What are you so mad about? You already have 1000 points! *says while the walk back to seats*

Slim:…

Drew: Just for that I'll take away Slim's points.

Slim: WHAT?!

Prynces: Ok, I feel better now.

Drew: And just for that I'm taking away 100 more points from Prynces.

Prynces: …

Drew: We'll be right back after these messages.

Score:

Slim: 0

Prynces: -100

Rita: 100

Ash: 100

Chewy, Crunchy, Minty, Icebreakers!

Nananananananana! (25 cents a stick.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Kids! Do you like violence?! --Get the new Emin3m CD! Parental advisory needed.

-Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway. Our next game is called **Props**, *audience goes wild* In this game, I'll give each pair a box filled with items you use them in an act and I'll buzz you out when it's the next teams turn.

Prynces: *digs through box* *gasp* I found a chocolate bar!!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY! Chocolate! Yay!

Rita: Calm down Prynces!

Prynces: I can't know why? Because I've gone CAR RAZY!!!!! (Crazy) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! *Starts running around the set*

Rita: Come on Prynces we must go on with the game!

Drew: All right go ahead!

Prynces: *both of them wear gigantic cowboy hats* I reckon we're lost.

Rita: Yup. I reckon we're lost too…

*Buzz*

Ash: * both have green swords out and begin to sword fight* Wait, wait! I must tell you, Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!

Slim: *drops to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

*Buzz*

Rita: *both have two foamy finger hands on both of their hands* You do the hokey pokey and you turn your self around…

Prynces: That's what its all about!

*Buzz*

Slim: *holds a square picture-frame-looking thingy up*

Ash: Wow these pictures are very realistic looking

*Buzz*

Prynces: *takes a bite out of chocolate* Yummy chocolate!

Rita: Prynces stop! It's our turn! 

Prynces: BUT IM CAR RAZY!

Rita: Oh no…. 

Prynces: YAY YAY! WHOOOOOO HOOOOOO! YEA! PARRRRRRRTAY! THAT'S THE WAY UH HUH UH HUH I LIKE IT! UH HUH UH HUH! THAT'S THE WAY UH HUH UH HUH I LIKE IT! UH HUH UH HUH! 

Rita: Uh oh get the tranquilizers…

Prynces: hehehe…. I ate them.

Rita UGH!

*Buzz buzz buzz*

Drew: ooo k that's enough 5000 points to everyone. Now lets take this time to celebrate Dr. Martin Luther King who stopped segre…. *continues to talk*

Meanwhile….

Ash: *thinking* Mmm chocolate… maybe I can sneak a bite of Prynces' chocolate… *thinking stops. (A/N: I'm surprised it started!)* *Reaches over, trying to grab the chocolate bar…*

Prynces: HEY! GIMME BACK MY CHOCOLATE! NOW!

Ash: Never! Muhahahahahahaha!

Prynces: *starts chasing Ash around the set for her chocolate* COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKAZOID!

Ash: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! POKE BALL GO!

Prynces: *poke ball hits her in her stomach* Ouch! YOU MORON! THE POKE BALL WAS EMPTY AND IM NOT A POKEMON!

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

Drew: Ok now that everyone's too tied up to chase, *looks over at Prynces and Ash who are both tied to their chairs* lets move on to our next game of **Questions Only**. In this game, all of you are having a conversation with each other but each thing you say MUST be a question. Got it? Lets take from… *audience yells out topics to talk about* ok umm, lets take… four people waiting for the bus. Go.

Ash: What bus are you waiting for?

Prynces: Why do you want to know?

Ash: Why, can't I make conversation?

Prynces: uh…erm…. *buzz*

Rita: Do you have the time?

Slim: Why, are you late or something?

Rita: No, Can't I ask?

Slim: If you're not late, why are you asking for the time?

Rita: Do you have the time or not??

Slim: Why should I tell you if you're being rude?

Rita: You don't have the time do you?

Slim: *walks away while getting buzzed*

Ash: Did I miss the bus?

Slim: Would you be mad if I said yes?

Ash: Did the bus even arrive yet?

Slim: If it did would I be here?

Ash: I guess not, but are you taking the same bus I am?

Slim: that depends, what bus are you taking?

Ash: …………Where are we? *Buzz*

Prynces: Hello how are you?

Rita: Do I look like I want to talk?

Prynces: Well I don't know you so if you did want to talk, would I know?

Rita… No? *Buzz*

Drew: ok that was great! 1000 to all. Now onto our next game of **Three Headed Broadway Star. **This game is for Prynces, Slim, and Ash. Now we need an audience member, uh…*walks over to an audience member* hello little lady what's your name?

Aud. Member: Julia

Drew: ok Julia sit right here on this stool. Now we need a title or topic, My Little something. *Audience members shout out words*, wrench, tire, slipper, Oo how bout this one, My Little Chocolate Bar! Ready, *presses button that activates a shield around his desk* go!

Prynces: you

Ash: are

Slim: my

Prynces: little

Ash: chocolate bar

Slim: you

Prynces: remind

Ash: me

Slim: of

Prynces: my 

Ash: cat

Slim: named

Prynces: cocoa

Ash: every time

Slim: I

Prynces: think 

Ash: of

Slim: you

Prynces: I

Ash: melt

Slim: inside

Prynces: because

Ash: you

Slim: are

Prynces: my

Ash: little

Slim: incy

Prynces: wincy 

Ash: nutty

Slim: raisin-filled

Prynces: milk

Ash: chocolate

Prynces&Ash&Slim: BAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Prynces: YAY CHOCOLATE! MY BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU CHOCOLATE I…*talks on and on*

Drew: that's it! Get the ropes!

Prynces: NOOOOO! NOT THE ROPES! AHHHHH!

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

Drew: Ok now onto our next game of **Superheroes.** ok this is for all of you. Here are your capes, *Hands out capes* take it away!

****

Prynces: *jumps into center stage and puts hands on hips* I wonder where my sidekick Hotdog boy will get here!  
Slim: *eating hot dog* mhey Moon Walk girl. What'sh today'sh mishon?  
Prynces: We need to get to the bank and stop our #1 villains! Let's go! *moon walks away*  
*both move 5 steps away from original spot*   
Prynces: We're here! Stop right there evil doers!  
  
Rita: You'll never catch me and my sidekick Bunny boy!  
Ash: Yea! Me and X-ray girl are the #1 villains! MUAHAHAHAHAH-  
Rita: Quiet you. Oh and didn't you know, lace underwear are sooo last year!  
  
Prynces: But I'm not wearing lace.  
Ash: She was talking to Hot Dog boy!  
Prynces: GET THEM! *charge at them*  
  
*buzz buzz*  
  
Drew: That was great! 10000 to all. Now onto our next game**, Mission: Impossible**. This is for Ash and Rita. I'll hand out your mission, and you can start.  
  
Rita: Hey Ash we've got a mission from the boss. It says:

****

Your mission: successfully pick up a gallon of milk and bread from the grocery store. If you succeed in failing, you will face the consequences.  
  
Ash: Do you think we can do it?

Rita: We must, or we will face the consequences. Lets go!  
  
Ash: How do you think we can get over this gigantic river of automobiles?

Rita: I've got it! We can use our spring boots! *both put on old boots with springs attached to them*

Ash: Great idea! *both jump from car roof to car roof until they reach the end*

Ash: *bends down and touches ground* there must be censors in the ground, even a plastics weight can set them off.

Rita: Maybe we can use this rope to get across! *throws imaginary rope* o no! its to short its gonna hit the floor! Make a run for it before the jail cages drop on us!

Ash: we made it. Now how are we going to get the milk without being seen?

Rita: maybe they won't notice us? *both lean forward and look inside… and see a lot of people* Guess not…

Ash: *while looking up* hey wait! Look up over thar! We can sneak through there and use the automatic lowering rope to get it!

Rita: *while lowering rope* ok got the milk?

Ash: yea! Lets move on to the next step!

Rita: how are we to get the bread from that thar box? *points to a plastic bin with white bread stacked inside* 

Ash: Maybe we can use this laser beam to shoot the box open and use the grappling hook to pick is up!

Rita: Great idea!

Ash: *shoots laser at box's hinges* just one more hinge…*box front opens up and all the bread falls out*

Rita: great job now I'll pull the bread up…*throws hook and brings rope up after getting bread*

Ash: WE DID IT! Mission successful.

*buzz*

Drew: haha! Great! 1000 points to both of you. 

Prynces: MUHAHAHA! NOW THAT THE SHOW IS ALMOST OVER, I CAN GET THOSE CHOCOLATES! HAHAHAAHA THEIR MINE! ALLLLLLLLL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ash: O no you don't! *starts chasing her around room*

Rita: well if you cant beat them down with a golf club and shred their bodies, join em!

*all start running around fighting and chasing*

Drew: Thanks for joining us on Whose Line Is It *ducks down as chair flies over head* AnywAHHHHHHHH!!

( END! )

Well How'd Ya Like It?

I hope ya liked it! Hey HEY! don't tell me now tell me in a review!

Thank Ya's

Thanks to my cousin, who has a ff.n name but doesn't want me to tell, and my cousin who doesn't have a ff.n name but is MADD funny! And thanks to Ash Ketchum who was born a moron. 

Three little monkeys jumpin on da bed, one fall off and bump 'e 'ead!

Two little monkeys jumpin on da bed, one fall off and bump 'e 'ead!

One little monkey jumpin on da bed, he fall off and bump 'e 'ead!

Momma call a doctor an a doctor said, 'no more monkeys jumpin on da bed!!!!'

(hehe I hyper!…..

And bored.

Go and make that review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!

Not later, not just now,

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
